Princess Gina of Artaburro
| age = | race = Half-Elf | class = Knight | title2 = Princess of Artaburro | reign = 794 AEKE - present | predecessor = Prince Saran the Curious | consort = Ragenaldus of Artaburro | religion = }} Princess Gina or Jina of Artaburro ( ) is the current reigning Princess of Artaburro. She is the older sister of Queen Mother Hió of Etrand. Early Life Gina was born on , as the eldest daugher of Saran and his wife Rinesca, just one year before the death of Prince Borró of Artaburro. Little Gina's education began in 748, five year after the death of her grandfather, the prince. Very early on, it was noticed that the little princess was tomboyish and preferred boy's toys. To her wishes, her parents ordered for her to be given martial education, something that is normally given only to sons, especially first sons. In 744, Gina's only sibling, Hió was born, just one year after Gina herself one. At the age of 14, Gina enrolled into the Knights of the Blood Red Light, despite the unwillingness of her parents - Gina promised that she would return once needed. Knighthood In 757, Gina joiend the Knights of the Blood Red Light. It was understood that motivation for joining was not genuine servitude to the order, but to gain knightly education. After a one-year crash-course, she became the apprentice of Caiyón Aelavy, with whom she may or may not have had a romantic relationship. It is said that even though she wanted to temporarily live without the advantages of being a princess, her father still ordered her to take "mandatory vacations" in the Etrandish royal court, where her aunt was the queen. It was in that royal court where she became acquinted with Beoldwin Mairkel, a knight whom she also admired. She aslo became acquinted with Calhoun, her younger sister's future husband. By 766, she was Paladin by rank, and her progress would ensure that by 772, she would be promoted to the rank of Crusader. Rather than taking up an apprentice herself, she stayed for three years as a trainer for younglings, before finally returning to Artaburro in 775. Return to Artaburro In 775, she received a request from her father to return to Artaburro and prepare for "her next phase of education" (rulership), but before she finally returned, she stayed in the royal palace of Grandfolk for three months with her aimt Muyian and her husband Cairbré, where her aunt gave her a few basics lessons in stewardship. Then Gina finally left for Artaburro, where she was welcomed by her father. Back in the court of Artaburro, she was given the job of commanding her father's troops while also taking economical lessons in the mean time. Princess of Artaburro In 794, Prince Saran died, leaving Gina to rule Artaburro. In 796, Gina got married - her would-be-husband, Ragenaldus, a fellow knight, agreed to marry her materlinearly - the two first met in 786. Their first child, Naréva was born on . Their second one, a son named Ithric was born on . As a result of the Carolus Conspiracy in 804 in Etrand, the formerly excellent relationship between Artaburro and Etrand suddenly turned sour, only to be normalized again in 809. During the Froturnish Civil War, she anticipated a Froturnish invasion, which compelled her to personally front the army. In the end, no Froturnish invasion of Artaburro happened, so the princess could take a breath and relax. Still, the delicate political climate compelled her to repeat the stepps of her father and strengthen ties between Artaburro and Etrand. Due to her being a Knight - a symbol of Church Militants - a good deal of secularists have became her detractors, as she broke the always-secular dynasty's traditions by being openly associated with one of the two state religions. Queen Cairi of Dragoc views her as "a perfect image what would be if Cairbré was a girl". King Orlonius of Etrand and King Ivahó of Froturn both have positive options of Princess Gina. Category:Principality of Artaburro Category:Half-Elves Category:Knights